


Выродок

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Murder, Realistic, Superpowers, Telekinesis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: "О, телекинез - особая способность, позволяющая взглядом или желанием перемещать в пространстве материальные предметы. Не проклятие, и не Дар Божий, но "примочка", как называл это необъяснимое безобразие сам Игнат..."





	Выродок

«Пе-ре-мен требуют наши сердца!  
Перемен требуют наши…»

Веки опустились и поднялись. Щелчок клавиши магнитолы.

Тяжелые гитарные аккорды.

Глаза снова моргнули.  
Щелчок клавиши. Перемотка кассеты. Дряхлая магнитола на щербатом подоконнике натужно загудела и припадочно затряслась, а Игнат на продавленном диване потянулся самым ленивейшим образом, с видом совершенно размякшего человека, который не вставал с лежанки весь прошедший день, и собирался не вставать всю грядущую ночь.  
А через пару секунд он уже прикладывал к губам горлышко стеклянной пивной бутыли, до этого мирно охлаждавшейся в раковине с немытой посудой…

Бряцнула входная дверь, донеслись из прихожей шебуршание и женский голос: «Я дома!»  
— Хоть бы прибрался, — мрачно прихлопнув руками по бедрам, Галка сердито швырнула ключи на полку.  
— Срач не сильный…  
— А труд не непосильный!  
— Галина, чУдная Галина, — лодырь на диване прищурил один глаз, а вторым беспардонно смерил девушку взглядом и закончил в бутылку и в рифму: — Иди на.  
— Так, — финты низкосортной поэзии Галка не оценила, оскорбленно разворачиваясь на протертых пятках тапок, чтобы действительно уйти. Правда, не «на», а, скорее всего, к близко живущей подруге Евгении по прозвищу Слон. Вопреки первой ассоциации с огромным млекопитающим, Женька отличалась точеной фигуркой… но трубный голосище ее был способен заменить городскую тревожную сирену, потому и Слон.  
Работала Слон-Евгения парикмахером, обладала бойцовским характером, и вполне могла заявиться на ночь глядя и взмылить шею обидчику своей «сеструхи».  
— Ладно, Галюнь, извини, — и дверь в прихожую захлопнулась прямо перед носом девушки, блокируя ей путь.  
— Открой!  
— М-м, неа, — толстое и мутное донышко пивной бутылки торопливо, но осторожно состукало по полу рядом с диваном.  
— Игнат, живо открыл!

Но вместо выполнения скандального приказа-просьбы-мольбы Игнат мягко пошел на мировую: для начала он позволил себя поколотить сумочкой с громыхавшим содержимым, потом долго обнимал ругающуюся уставшую Галину, и окончательно отполировал этот вечер мытьем застаревшей посуды, с которой и начался сыр-бор.  
Ших-ших-ших — так скребла по тарелкам и кружкам взмыленная до вулканирования пеной кухонная губка с заношенным паралоновым краем, а два человека сидели на придвинутых поближе к раковине табуретах и крайне внимательно следили за этим действием. Молчали.  
Когда скрипнул вентиль крана, и первая тарелка начала ополаскиваться чистой водой, Галина не выдержала:  
— Игнаш, может, ну… Найдешь н о р м, а л ь н о е применение своему необыкновенному дару? Что-то кроме тягания пиваса из холодильника через всю квартиру?..  
— А че? Мир спасать? — несмотря на дурашливость уточнений, тон у парня оставался серьезным, а взгляд сосредоточенным. Игнат мыл посуду, положив при этом расслабленные руки на колени. С хрупкими предметами всегда приходилось концентрировать внимание, иначе ситуация могла выйти из-под контроля. Так однажды было в гостях: после праздника, в подпитии, Игнат решил помочь разгрузить посудомоечную машину — и гости нечаянно посмотрели двухминутный сиквел «Паранормальных явлений» с парой десятков летающих фужеров и хрустальных салатниц. К счастью, компания собралась пьющая, и бухнувших товарищей удалось убедить, что Игнат всего лишь неудачно взмахнул подносом с посудой, вот все и полетело, вот и вдребезги побилось…

— У тебя невероятный телекинез, рядом с которым шуты из «Битвы экстрасенсов» и рядом не валялись, а ты… — Галина сокрушенно всплеснула руками. Она всегда так делала, когда, по ее мнению, Игнат начинал злоупотреблять своей способностью в быту. — Мог бы просто людям помогать.  
«Я помогал».

Однажды на стройке — работе, с которой его попёрли совсем недавно, — парень успел поймать загремевшие леса с шпаклевщиком. То есть, леса он ловить не стал, но вот рухнувшего с ними испуганного мужика — сумел, проскочив среди летящих металлических труб и подхватив строителя не столько руками, сколько силой своего желания. Немногословный шпаклевщик после этого выкурил две сигареты одновременно и от души пожал Игнату руку… А на следующий день притащил полбутыля хорошего коньяка.  
Но не все на стройке были понимающими, как тот молчаливый «летун», и доносы на Игната капали прорабу, как содержимое верхней колбы водяных часов. То у Игната шнур перфоратора сам собой обтекал препятствия. То уроненную кисть Игнат поднимал с пола без присядок и наклонов. То не запыхивался при таскании кирпичей и мешков, тогда как все остальные из бригады свешивали языки от усталости…  
Полетел тогда уже Игнат, с работы…

В школьные годы тоже хватало стукачей и врагов, но дети как-то более охотно принимали странность Игната, некоторые особо отбитые ребята — даже с восторженным уважением. Во многих компаниях его звали «Человек-Достань», ведь мог Игнашка дотянуться до любого заброшенного в недосягаемую зону мячика, до застрявшего в высоких ветвях воздушного змея, до упавшей в колодец заколки для волос, и даже снять с дерева вопящего кота…  
А еще мог швырнуть в лицо обидчику коровью лепёху, мог свернуть рули велосипедов целой компании и тем самым устроить массовую аварию в кювете, мог маминой алой помадой написать гадости на уличной стороне окон третьего этажа…  
Да, его уважали. Но боялись. И даже в самой дружелюбной компании Игнашка мог ощутить ребячье отчуждение…  
— Я нашел вакансию, послезавтра собеседование, — сообщил он, чтобы уйти от темы альтруизма. — Грузчик в хорошую фирму. Закроем кредит, наконец-то.  
— Не кажи «гоп», — но в голосе Галки послышалось облегчение. Кредит за новый холодильник проедал им плешь вот уже больше полугода, и порядком выбесил.  
И, честное слово, если бы не игнатова суперсила, жить было бы легче…

О, телекинез — особая способность, позволяющая взглядом или желанием перемещать в пространстве материальные предметы. Не проклятие, и не Дар Божий, но «примочка», как называл это необъяснимое безобразие сам Игнат.  
Родители звали фишку сына «эдакой проблемкой» и страшно нервничали перед угрозой рассекречивания общественностью, точнее, опасной ее частью.  
«Сына, не выпендривайся», — первая же выученная Игнашкой команда запрета на паранормальные фокусы: будь то жульничество в автомате с игрушками и клешней для их добычи, или же вынос мусорного пакета из открытой форточки и по воздуху за угол дома…  
Иногда мальчик распахивал ясные, притворно наивные глаза и спрашивал у родителей: «Если бы у вас была третья рука, неужели вы бы ею не пользовались?», и родители со смешками отвечали, что не афишировали бы дополнительную конечность на людях…

Потом мальчик вырос и вышел из сферы родительского контроля, тогда-то в полной мере ощутив ответственность за себя и «за того внутреннего Гарри Поттера», могущего, грубо говоря, надеть торт кому-нибудь на голову. Из «Человека-Достань» он превратился в «Человека-Не-Отсвечивай», и это новое кредо сам же нарушал очень часто. Когда судьба свела Игната с Галкой, Галиной, парень вздохнул с облегчением — непугливая и умеющая поддержать в трудный час, эта девица заслуживала не просто внимания, а равносильного доверия, и он рискнул, открылся. Галка не обрадовалась новым знаниям о своем «потенциально о п, а с н о м» объекте воздыхания, но Игнат был ей слишком дорог, и никакой экстраприбабах не помешал любить его, как прежде.  
Вместо руки и сердца телекинетик предложил своей избраннице воображаемый пульт управления себя самого с подвластной ей, Галине, большой кнопкой «Не выпендривайся»…

***

— Давай удочерим девочку?  
— Че? — от неожиданности Игнат потерял контроль над «крокодильчиками», и закрепляемая им новая штора спикировала парню прямиком на лицо, будто фата. Будь неладен этот долбанный кусок ткани, и теща заодно, с какого-то бодуна решившая, будто в спальне ее кровинушки обязаны висеть достойные тряпки с оборками и бахромой, а не «стыдоба в цветочек». Выпутавшись, взъерошенный телекинетик ошалело таращился на хохочущую Галину, которая уже разогрела на ужин вчерашнюю пюрешку и теперь сгибалась пополам от хохота посреди комнаты.  
— Ну и лицо у тебя! А-а-ха-ха! — диван скрипнул под немаленьким девичьим весом, а тапки разлетелись по комнате с болтающихся ног. — О-ой… Это мстя за «чудную Галину».  
В следующий миг она расхохоталась с новой силой, ведь рычащий Игнат напрыгнул с растопыренными пальцами и начал щекотать. Какой им двоим ребенок, если у самих детство до сих пор в известном месте не наигралось…

Однако ночью разговор о потомстве неожиданно вернулся.  
— Я это, опасаюсь, — заскрипев своей половиной дивана с просевшими пружинами, подал голос Игнат. — Насчет детей, знаешь. Как-то стремно, что свои унаследуют «примочку», а усыновленные будут меня ненавидеть или бояться. Или стыдиться.  
Галка в темноте молчала довольно долго, и парень успел решить, что напрасно вякнул в царстве спящих, но ответ все-таки последовал:  
— Так ведь не факт, что свои унаследуют. Да еще и в такой же мощности, что у тебя.  
Глаза Игната блеснули в полумраке, отразив рассеянный шторами свет уличных фонарей, будто кошачьи.  
— Моя бабка была провидицей, — вздохнул он и зарылся в подушку, словно надеялся спрятаться в тканевом мешке с синтепоновым наполнителем от своей колдунской родословной. — Кто-то поджег ей квартиру из зависти, ведь она зарабатывала. Или из страха. Хрен знает…  
Скандал был большой, ведь очень многие «друзья» тогда переобулись в воздухе и начали зубоскалить: «А чего это провидица не предсказала пожара, а?» — и все это вместо того, чтобы помочь и так перенесшей горе старой чувствительной женщине.  
Произошедшее оставило в памяти Игната неизгладимый отпечаток.  
— Да и пока кредиты не закроем, ни о каких новых «проектах» лучше не вякать, — свернул тему парень и зевнул так, что чуть не вышла из пазов нижняя челюсть. — Тебе одиноко? Возьмем с улки кота какого-нибудь.  
— Да, давно нам в тапки никто лужу не напускал. Скучаю по этому.  
— Ой, перестань, это было один раз и с перепою…

На том тема и завершилась. Ведь не мог, не мог Игнат даже потрясающе понимающей все на свете Галине рассказать о главном п р е д ч у в с т в и и.  
Невозможно было поведать, как давно упокоившаяся на приличном кладбище бабка-гадалка являлась к нему в тревожном сне и показывала черную люльку, обугленную, раскуроченную.  
Нельзя передать все тайные опасения о том, что Игнат з н, а е т: он способен породить нечто ужасное. Да, он не женщина, и сам это в животе не вЫносит, но, несомненно, будет важным звеном в цепочке появления какого-нибудь… Омена.  
«Меньше нужно херни по кабельному смотреть».  
Но сны и предвиденья не на кабельном, они в голове…

Люди говорили, будто для самоконтроля весьма полезна медитация — якобы упорядочивает мысли, помогает лучше прочувствовать тело. И, возможно, люди даже были правы насчет данной практики, однако вот толку от истины Игнат не получал. Попросту не хватало терпения на тренировки, да-да.

***

«Твою мать, почему я вообще должен контролировать себя больше, чем остальные?» — злой вопрос крутился в голове, как колеса автобуса, забитого под завязку в час пик. Работники ехали со службы, студенты с учебы, школьники с продленки, а вонючий бомж заполз погреться, и его выпинывала половина салона во главе с тощим гопникообразным кондуктором. Толчея неимоверная, за три наступания на ноги и пять ударов локтями в бока и спину Игнат получил всего два извинения, и медленно наполнялся молчаливой злостью, как густым майонезом — под самую крышечку.  
Игнат ехал с вахты.

Люк на крыше транспортного средства в очередной раз «самопроизвольно» открылся, впуская стылый воздух вместе да шмотки метели, и телекинетик с мрачным удовлетворением вдыхал смесь кислорода и ругани попутчиков, попадающих под щупальца сквозняка. Здесь и сейчас не было никого, кто остановил бы мужчину от стравливания дурного настроения на окружающих, и поэтому Игнат приспустил вожжи, дав чуточку больше свободы внутренней Кэрри.  
Была бы рядом Галка, предрекла бы ему долгие ночи на отдельном матрасе у стены…

При мыслях о подруге настроение чуточку приподнялось, но именно чуточку — даже не на градус, а так, десятые дольки. За четыре месяца работы на удаленном заводе мужчина крайне соскучился по своей хранящей домашний очаг зазнобушке, но предчувствовал скорую ссору, ибо: «Ты почему так редко звонил?! Раз в два дня-то мог бы сообщиться!.. А… а это еще что?..» — так представлял Игнат реакцию Галины на свое появление. Последняя фраза относилась к сюрпризу, который мужчина собирался преподнести избраннице чуть ли не с порога. Правда, пока что сюрприз еще не был куплен, но…

Подсвеченная вывеска ювелирного салона мелькнула за оконными сумерками желто-бордовым изысканным пятном, и Игнат беспощадно протолкался к выходу, покидая вновь озадаченный распахнувшимся потолочным люком автобус. Обогнав метель, мужчина закинул потрепанный рюкзак на спину и шмыгнул в ювелирку «Янтарный парусник». Изнутри салон, как оказалось, ничем не искупал пафосного названия, и был прост до зевоты — светлые стены, светлый пол, подвесной потолок и прозрачные витрины с бирюльками. Охранник у двери восседал на стуле и тыкался в смартфон последней модели, на секунду жахнув по вечернему посетителю взглядом. Не иначе как попытался унизить видимого нищеброда — ведь мобилка у Игната давно уже из разряда «смартфон» перешла в «чмортфон».  
— Здравствуйте, что Вам угодно? — за прилавком вышла из гипнотического транса над своим гаджетом продавщица, стандартная красотка с маникюром и подвитыми локонами. Игнат привычно оценил в девушке то, что было видно из-за прилавка, и с удовольствием отметил про себя, что, несмотря на четырехмесячное воздержание, все еще готов хранить верность Галинушке.  
— Колечко подыскиваю, вот, — улыбнулся он и приблизился к витрине, намереваясь выбрать достойный планируемого ритуала атрибут.

Да, Галка никогда даже не заикалась о женитьбе, поскольку ее вполне устраивало сожительство. Но сам Игнат нередко подумывал о браке и находил его занятной штучкой. А после вынужденного работой перерыва и вовсе решился заявить права на… Хм, короче, предложение сделать.  
И побаивался отказа. Вдруг Галина не захочет менять привычный жизненный устой, че тогда делать с позолоченной фиговиной за круглугленькую сумму…  
Поскольку волнение накатывало приливами, как температура при лихорадке, Игнат не сразу сообразил, как нервничает всерьез. Настолько, что изделия на подставке заходились мелкой дрожью.  
— Странно, что это? — в голосе продавщицы промелькнуло недоумение. — Землетрясение?..  
— О, простите, это меня трясет. От предвкушения, — пришлось жестко взять себя и свои способности в руки, аж до ломоты в затылке, но колечки в коробченке перестали приплясывать.

Менее чем через полчаса коробочка с кольцом, не бархатная, но тоже приличная, покоилась во внутреннем кармане куртки, поближе к сердцу. Ощутимо грела, отгоняла уличный холодок.  
И, несмотря на до сих пор скверное от усталости настроение, мужчина улыбался.  
Это и послужило спусковым крючком для событий, которые последовали дальше…

Мелкосортная уличная бандюганская группка зажала его в темном проулке меж многоэтажек, куда не добирался свет фонарей. Для Игната четверо нападающих оставались черными силуэтами разной комплекции и с разными голосами — эти силуэты требовали отдать все ценное, должно быть, высмотрев через витрины, как мужчина закупался в «Янтарном паруснике». У двоих в руках были кнопочники, у еще одного пневматика, а, предположительно, девица — стояла в отдалении на стрёме.  
— Давай реще выкладывай, сука, — торопили, потому что знали, чем быстрее, тем лучше. — Сперва мобилу.  
Игнат мимолетно удивился, отчего ему не саданули по башке и не обнесли. Должно быть, у группы имелись какие-то свои п р и н ц и п ы.  
— Вы чего, мужики? Я с работы… — язык сам пустился в ход, пока чуть подрагивающая рука выцарапывала плоский телефон из застегнутого кармана. Всё заледенело внутри Игната от предчувствия непоправимости, но он не был провидцем, он не знал, с чьей стороны придется удар…

Улица с ее фонарями и прохожими оставалась вне зоны досягаемости, и даже вне обзора.  
— Заткнись, — лезвие одного из кнопочников резко приблизилось к шее и болезненно прижалось ребром к ускоренно пульсирующей артерии. — Давай золото, — пальцы грабителя потянулись ко внутреннему карману, где скрывалось заветное кольцо. — И мне тут не выпендривайся.  
Щелчок явственно ощутился в голове.

Вынутый, наконец, мобильник шмякнулся из окостеневших пальцев в снег, и силуэты с ножиками переключили внимание на него. Не занятый угрозами носитель клинка резко присел за добычей.  
Но для Игната происходящее потянулось медленно-медленно, будто в слоу моушене перед фаталити: снежинки метели натужно прорывались сквозь воздух, пока смартфон с тихим шелестом углублялся в сугробчик, а один из нападающих хрустнул коленными суставами и плавно потянулся за ним, вниз.  
Выброс адреналина, или еще чего-то эдекого, «примочечного», позволял чувствовать всё — каждую молнию чужой одежды, каждый кирпич в кладке дома за спиной телекинетика, и самое главное — пистолет в руках третьего бандита.  
«Вперед», — резко расширившийся зрачок правого глаза запульсировал. Охнувший парень с пистолетом потянулся за своим оружием, стараясь удержать власть, но опасное устройство уже ему не принадлежало. На курок давил Игнат.

Веки опустились и поднялись. Щелчок выстрела. Еще выстрел. Еще…

Здесь и сейчас, в этом глухом проулке, не было ни родителей, ни Галины, никого, кто мог бы нажать на кнопку воображаемого пульта и остановить Игната. А сам он, в общем-то, никогда не умел тормозить…

Присевший за телефоном воришка так и повалился в белесый снег, словив пучок пуль в мягкое место меж затылком и шеей, еле прикрытое тонкой шапочкой. Лезвие от горла телекинетика убралось, царапнув напоследок, ведь второй любитель холодного оружия отскочил и нечленораздельно заорал на бледного стрелка. Кажется, взвизгнула девица.

Щелчок, щелчок.  
Второй роняет нож и заваливается на спину по красивой дуге, сверкнув напоследок кровавой глазницей.  
— Стёпа, что ты делаешь, перестань, СТЁПА-А! — плаксиво взвизгивала прижавшаяся к стене девушка, ведь дуло пистолета поворачивалось в ее сторону.  
— Это не я! — сдавлено крикнул в ответ парень, тянущий руки на разрыв, но не имеющий ни малейшей возможности изменить направление выстрела. Как и отпустить пушку — ладони словно приварились к рукоятке.  
— Это я, — сказал Игнат и шагнул вперед.

Вслед за телекинетиком сдвинулось и пространство, ломанно и судорожно. Кирпичи вырвались из стены и потянулись за мужчиной по воздуху, как и снег, метель завертелась спиралью над головой. Остывающие тела застреленных парней приподнялись над землей, будто на воздушной подушке.  
Девица дернулась бежать прочь, но с визгом упала и скорчилась, хватаясь за ногу, где под коленкой засела пуля.  
— Стёпа-а! — теперь только рыдания.

Веки опустились и поднялись. Стрелок по имени Стёпа не мог закрыть свой рот, как не мог произнести ни звука — голосовые связки словно сжала чья-то холодная неумолимая рука. Пистолет в трясущихся руках поднимался и разворачивался, минуя валящие из пасти клубы пара. Ледяное дуло легло на треснувшую нижнюю губу, целя в нёбо.  
Щелчок, щелчок.

Игнат поднял из сугроба свой мобильник и положил в карман. Тщательно застегнул молнию. Отряхнулся и промокнул комочком снега кровящую царапину на горле. Все это он сделал, не шевелясь. Кирпичи возвращались в стенную кладку, на свои места, а метрах в трех рыдала и скулила перепуганная девушка.  
Она чем-то неуловимо напоминала Галину — возможно, тем, что была в ужасе от совершенного Игнатом. Галка слишком любила жизнь, чтобы простить ее отнятие, а в том, что женщина догадается о случившемся, Игнат не сомневался нисколько.  
Вот уж как интересно получилось: думал, будто Омен проявится в его ребенке, а оказалось, что для выхода внутреннего Антихриста в свет даже ребенок не нужен…

Сам телекинетик не жалел о случившемся. Не испытывал ни мук совести, ни желания повернуть время вспять. Ни даже холода.  
Сейчас он не рвался домой и не любил Галину.  
Игнат умер несколькими минутами ранее там, в переулке, вместе с неизвестными и Степаном, а новорожденный убийца в его теле уже строил свои планы по существованию…

Телекинетик покинул переулок, углубившись во мрак нищих дворов, не имевших средств не то что на видеонаблюдение — на простейшее освещение.


End file.
